You Belong With Me
by discostick
Summary: Bella, the new girl last year, is deeply attracted to her next-door neighbor, Edward. She does everything she can to get noticed but deep inside, she knows that she is way out of his league. What happens when something unexpected made its way to her?
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic! I hope you enjoy it. This takes place in Los Angeles, California. Edward and Bella are seniors and graduating. Renee and Charlie are not divorced. Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, And Rosalie are not related. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie will soon appear. Go to my website for further infos and photos of stuff, like, their house, cars and clothes to wear. Thanks, and I really hope you enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Bella Swan**

It was the start of a new day and I was getting ready for school, as always. The only thing that keeps me getting up each day is the fact that the guy I've been crushing on for the past year is my neighbor and schoolmate. I get to see him every day. I see him in school, at home, even in my sleep. Like, literally, in my sleep. Before and after I go to bed.

Because his bedroom window is just right in front of mine.

I have to be the luckiest girl in school. Everyone would ask me what he did last night or if I ever talk to him. I mean, I tried doing that a lot of times, but in the end, I always chicken out. My best friend Alice would occasionally talk to me about it. She would tell me that the time is running out and I should do something about it or I'll be alone for the rest of my life. Of course, that threw me. I don't want to be alone. Hell, I don't want to die alone.

Well, at least I have one reason not to talk to him. He has a girlfriend. And, surprisingly enough, she was the captain of the cheerleading squad. And he was the football captain. Can I get any more obvious?

I jumped in the shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. It was always like this. Almost like a reflex when going to the grocery, I would always grab the strawberry shampoo bottle. Never missing, never hesitating. After about fifteen minutes, I dried myself up and went downstairs only to find Renee frying up eggs. And that's when I smelled burned food. I chuckled and walked towards my mom and took the spatula away from her.

"Mom, you have to lower the heat a bit, or else you end up with this," I told her as I threw the extra fried egg in the trashcan. I opened the refrigerator and took another and decided that I make scrambled eggs which are not as hard to make as the fried ones.

"Sorry. You know me, I never watch Food Network. I watch HBO," she replied, teasing.

I laughed. "Where's dad, anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, he's at Steven house. The guy needs some 'guy time' since he has three girls. And your dad, well, let's say they need the same thing."

We both chuckled at the irony. I mean, ever since I was ten, my dad kept nagging my mom to have a baby boy so he can take him fishing. But, well, I never had the chance to have a baby brother. And I am eighteen now.

"Well," I started as I was putting the scrambled eggs on the plate. "I have to go now or I'll be late. Enjoy your breakfast."

I ran for the front door and quickly grabbed my bag. One look at my watch told me that I _was _going to be late. Then I heard Renee saying loudly, "Honey, this is your breakfast!" But she was too late, I was already out front and then I saw Edward and all his glory on their front steps. He was running his hands through his hair, completely lost in his world. I mean, he didn't even saw me staring at him. And then I remembered that I was late for school, so I quickly acknowledged his presence.

"Hey, Edward," I called out.

He jumped a little and I stifled a giggle that threatened to escape and concentrated on not turning into a puddle of goo when he smiled and replied, "Hey, Bella. Running late?"

I smiled a sheepish smile, I wasn't always like this. "Just a little. My mom burned the eggs."

He threw his head back and laughed. Then he started descending down their porch steps and opened his car. "Come on or you'll be late. Mr. Winters will go berserk."

I froze. _What did he just say?_ Me, plain, old Bella, ride with Edward, god of the gods, to school? _This is going to be a long day. _And then I realized that I haven't moved since he spoke.

"A simple yes or no is enough. What? Coming or not?" he asked, chuckling.

"Uh . . . yeah. Thanks, I guess."

"Don't mention it." And he opened the passenger's door for me. I slipped inside and closed the door. Faster than I would have thought possible, we were already driving away.

"So," he said, making small talk, no doubt. "I haven't seen you around lately. What have you been up to?"

"Mostly, studying. I mean, finals are almost coming up and this college stuff is driving me crazy," I replied with a sigh. "What about you?"

"Football practices are killing me. Coach told me that I can be a scholar in Seattle University if I continue playing. With me being captain and all can make a big difference."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I murmured.

"Well, hey, I haven't seen you much in my games. You remember last year, when we had barbeque at your place, you promised me that you'll always watch my games? What happened to that?"

"I'm sorry. I try, though, really. I just got caught up all of a sudden with studies and stuff. I swear I'll come to your next game," I promised. "When is it anyway?"

He chuckled and parked in the school parking lot. I was so mesmerized by his presence I didn't know that we were already there. It always took m about ten minutes to walk from home to school and driving with Edward barely took five minutes. Wow, that was just _wow. _He stepped outside and I followed his example. He was smiling at me and kept his keys away.

"It's this Friday. Promise you'll come?" he asked. His eyes were sparkling and it was super hard to concentrate.

"Promise," I finally said.

"Well, see you around, Bells." Damn. I told him not to use that name on me.

"Yeah, see you," I whispered. And then somebody jumped on my back. I almost fell on my face but then Alice suddenly appeared in front of me. Grinning like an idiot.

"What was _that?_" She asked. She was five foot five of pure enthusiasm and caffeine. She has the eyes of a hawk which never leaves me alone. I swear, everywhere I go and everything I do is being monitored by my best friend. But, what the hell, I love her. Like my own sister.

"What was what?" I replied, playing dumb. I know exactly what she was talking about.

"_That._ You were getting out of Edward _freaking_ Cullen's car! That's a movement!" she exclaimed. Seriously, when you get into a sleepover with this maniac, your ears will fall off!

"He was kind enough to offer me a ride. What movement are you talking about?"

"Psh. Bella, I know you're doing the conga inside your head right now. Don't act innocent, it's not working. Now, come on! I don't want Mr. Winters to lecture us in front of the whole class." And with that, the topic was dismissed. We never brought it up in the morning periods but I should have known better. She was never going to let this go. During lunch, she bombarded me with questions, and I answered almost everything vaguely so I would give nothing away. I was so thankful when the bell rang and it was time for my Biology class, because I would escape Alice' wrath about this morning. And it was also the only class I had with Edward.

Once inside, I settled for my table. Only mine, since no one wants to sit beside me. I don't know why, but I'm cool with it. Edward usually sits at the far end of the classroom because none of the girls would be able concentrate when he's sitting in front. But when I scanned the room for Edward, there was no sign of him anywhere. I started to panic that my great day would end abruptly that I didn't even had time to sulk in it. Oh well, at least I had one, right?

Biology usually ends in an hour, so when half of the time was already consumed, I stopped glancing at the table at the back for a glimpse of Edward and started to actually concentrate on the lesson at hand. I was giving up on seeing him for the rest of the day and started to focus on everything else around me when I remembered that I had Gym next. Great, can my day get any better?

After Biology, I rushed to the gym and changed my clothes. After doing that, students were coming in from their previous classes to have Gym class next. But after ten minutes, the coach was still not showing up. Five minutes later, Coach Wilson decided to let us acknowledge his presence by entering the gym with none other than the god himself. I bolted upright and Angela, my good friend, noticed that I was startled and asked what's wrong, so I said nothing.

"Alright, everyone, since we covered almost all of the sports this semester, we don't have anything more to do. So, the captain of the football team was happy to tell me that it's okay for us to watch their practice for their big game on Friday," he explained. Oh yeah, my great day is still going strong.

"That's right. Thank you, Coach Wilson. If anyone doesn't want to watch the practice, the headmaster told me that they can go to the library or anywhere along the school grounds, just not at home. They can go home along with the other students later in the afternoon. Approximately, forty-five minutes from now. And if anyone wants to watch us, can go directly to the field," Edward added.

Who am I to say no to this wonderful creature?

I stood up along with everyone and headed for the field when someone caught me by the arm and spun me around.

"Hey, come on, walk with me." Holy crap! Edward just . . . he just . . . oh, hell. I'm about to walk with the most amazing person I know.

"Uh . . . okay, sure," I stammered. And then I blushed.

"I guess you're not going to the big game on Friday, then?" he asked. He was grinning from ear to ear but I didn't know why.

"What? No, I still will. I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I just thought that you wouldn't since you were going to watch our practice today." He was still beaming. What is wrong with him? Well, time to voice my thoughts. No matter how embarrassing it was.

"Edward, why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I broke up with Tanya during lunch," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Seriously?" It came out much happier than I'd intended. So I rushed an explanation. "Sorry about that," I muttered.

He laughed. "Are you kidding me? I was building up the courage to do that since last week."

"Well, why?" We were already on the field. Edward was spotted by the football coach and he called him.

"I'll tell you later. You want to ride home with me?" he asked brightly. I just nodded.

"Great. Later, then. Cheer me up?" Okay, okay. He's talking about the practice, not his current break-up.

"S-sure." He just smiled and ran to the center field. I went up to the bleachers and sat near the overly excited girls. He said cheer him up. I need support and the current girls surrounding me are more than willing to help me.

Their practice went smoothly. Most of the time, when he got tackled for holding the ball, I would stand up to check if had some injuries, but he seemed oblivious to this. When he was on the field, he was more than a god. He was a leader. A very good one at that. He was a great captain and I don't know where the football team next year will be headed when he graduates. At times when they huddle together to talk about a strategy, his teammates seemed eager to listen to him. Most of them probably idolize him from head to toe. I mean, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Each of his words are taken by heart by his teammates, so they don't disappoint him. This seems humorous to me but to him, it was all business. After forty-five minutes, as promised, their practice ended and their coach gave them some pep talk. I walked out of the field and changed my clothes back to the gym. I took my bag and all and went straight to the parking lot. I don't know how much longer Edward will be there, so I wandered around.

"Bella!" Okay, I thought it was him, but, no. It was Alice.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. I mean, I just saw you walking around and I thought that you wanted a ride. Want me to drop you off at home?"

I blushed and she glared at me. Times like this, she would know something's up. "I already have one," I admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Who is it this time?"

"The same one from earlier today." God, I wish she would stop investigating me like FBI.

She didn't have time to argue with me because someone _else _called my name.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked from behind me. I turned around to find him in a different set of clothes. Earlier today, he was wearing a navy blue button down shirt and jeans. Now, he was wearing a white shirt with the same jeans. The shirt literally clung to his perfect chest and I had to shake my head to stop ogling at it and nodded.

"Um, bye, Alice. I'll call you later," I said.

Here we go, get ready to have the best part of your day.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW. Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I got caught up with schoolwork and now, here it is. I actually planned on posting this along with the third chapter but, I guess you can say that I'm not really an active writer. I take **_**forever.**_** And from here on out, I wouldn't promise when I'll post stuff. I don't want to disappoint readers, no matter how pointless my stories are. Well, here is Chapter 2. **

**BTW, EPOV, people.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward Cullen**

The ride home was completely not what I expected. I mean, yeah, I have been living close to Bella for almost a year now, but this is really weird. I honestly didn't know what made me break up with Tanya today but some part of me wanted to. She was a whiner. I don't know how I actually lasted almost two years with her. But at least I was never inside her. That was a keeper.

The practice for our game on Friday went very well. Most people would tell me that I am not the usual jock because I was almost always top of the class and not dumb. No offense to the other football players like Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley, though. They think Biology is a freaking country. What the hell, right?

After three years of girls throwing themselves at me, I realized that finding the right person for isn't always as easy as opening a pickle jar. Okay, I know I sound a little cliché, but sometimes people search for their whole lives for their significant others. The girls in my school are different, though. They _try _every guy. I was a common target which is really unfortunate, but something tells me that if I date a girl for real, they would stop batting their fake eyelashes at me or something.

Then something nagged my brain telling me that I had company. I took the long way back home and slowed my driving so I can have a little more time with Bella. "So, you were going to ask me something?"

"Oh, yeah, um, why in the world did you break up with Tanya Denali again?" she asked dubiously.

"Do you really want to know?" Honestly speaking, I haven't told anyone the whole story behind the madness I just been through. Hell, even Tanya doesn't ask me about it, and she was supposedly my girlfriend.

She nodded. "Only if you want to tell me. I mean, I don't mean to pry," she said. I doubted that she meant it, her words burned with curiosity.

I chuckled. She was such a bad liar. "It's a pretty long story, so maybe I can call you later tonight?" I suggested as I parked the car in our driveway. It was almost five in the afternoon. And dinner was about to start soon. She murmured her agreement and thanks and slipped out of the car. I almost didn't hear her soft voice but, being the lovesick fool that I was, I caught everything she said.

I stayed for a moment longer and decided that hanging around was going to do me no good. I got out of the car, locked it and headed inside the house. I threw my keys on the counter just before I heard my mom say, "How was school, honey?"

"School was fine, mom. It always is," I said. No, wait. Add the Tanya thing. "Oh, it was a little more interesting today."

"Why? Football practice went bad?" she snickered.

"No, but it was fun. More laughs from Mike and Tyler's humor."

She laughed. She knows about those two Einsteins. "What was so interesting today that makes you want to share it with your silly mom?"

"I broke up with Tanya during lunch."

"Good for you, son." Okay, I know her comment is all sorts of wrong, but they know about what made me date Tanya. I haven't kept a secret from my parents for years.

"Thanks, mom. I'll be up in my room, okay? Call me when dinner's ready," I said and headed for my room. I took two stairs at a time so that I was in my room in no time. I went to my closet and changed into non-sweaty clothes before flopping down on my bed. Wow, I was so exhausted, but ecstatic all the while. Football practice went very well and I know that we have all chances of winning this Friday.

I had to be the luckiest stalker that ever existed because the girl I'm stalking lives right next to me. Okay, it isn't much stalking but it's still almost the same. Sometime last year, when they first arrived, they had to pick up a few house accessories the next day, which meant that Bella's window didn't have a curtain on. Her whole room was exposed and she was oblivious to it. That's when I got the clear view of her bare backside. _The upper part only, _I thought a little grudgingly.

After about ten minutes of staring at the ceiling, I had an idea. I picked up the phone and hid behind the curtains – enough for Bella to not see me but that I can see her. I waited until she was in her room before I quickly dialed her number. I was grateful that her room has a different line from the main house so nobody could pick up the phone secretly and listen to our conversation.

She had a hopeful smile on her face and quickly glanced in my direction. I thought she saw me but then she just might be checking if I was the one calling her when I promised that I would. When she saw no one, she grimaced and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked in that soft voice of hers.

"Is this Bella Swan?" I asked in a gruff voice which does not resemble one bit to mine. Her brows furrowed and I had to cover the mouthpiece and laugh a little so she wouldn't find out that I was pulling a prank on her.

"Um, yeah, this is her. Who's calling?" she asked in a panicked tone which threw me off the edge. The look on her face!

I almost broke my sides from laughing so hard and said in a barely coherent tone in my normal voice, "You . . . crack . . . me up!"

She looked in my window and started laughing along. "Damn it, Edward! You scared the shit out of me!"

After five minutes, I finally stopped laughing hysterically and apologized. I said I couldn't help it.

"That's fine. But if you do it again, I swear to God I'm turning you in!" she threatened. She was too beautiful for her own good. And she just looked like an angry kitten.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. But I have nothing better to do until dinner. I don't want to hang out with my mom."

"So you decided to harass me through the phone instead?" she asked in a 'don't-answer-this-question' kind of way and then laughed. "What's wrong with hanging out with your mom?"

"She'll bombard me with irrational questions," I answered. Little did she know that my parents, my mother mostly, knows about my little crush on her.

"And what's wrong with that? I hang out with my mom all the time." I quickly glanced at her, and she was blushing. Ah ha! That means she's either lying or embarrassed.

"Really? _All _the time?" I asked skeptically with a smirk on my face.

"Okay, maybe not, but you get the idea." I chuckled. "Hey, what about that story you were going to tell me?"

"What? Oh yeah. I had a story to tell." I saw her smile a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"So? Won't you tell me?"

"I honestly don't know where to start," I admitted and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"How about your first date with her?"

"Huh, I think I know where I'll start. My first year in the school. Have I ever told you that I wasn't always the 'coolest guy' in school?"

"I don't think so. It seems like you were born for it so I never ask."

"Well, I wasn't. In fact, my freshman year was a hell year for me. They would always call me 'geek' or 'know-it-all'. You know, the common jibes when you're new? Because back then I wore these stupid glasses that my mom forced me into."

"Seriously? I never knew that." She sat down on her bed and watched me intently as I continued my story.

"Yeah, because once I told her that I saw an alien so small that it can pass as a rat. Then I looked for it for days only to find a squirrel in the same spot that I thought I saw the alien."

"Oh my God! That's creepy!" She said while doubling over laughter. I rolled my eyes. _I get that all the time, _my mind told me.

"Well, let's get to the point!" I said after five minutes of her obvious fun.

"Right," she snorted out. Yeah, I know, snorted.

"Well, you see, pretty much everyone teases me about it at school and, well, when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_. Even Tanya. Now, that was my problem. She was constantly giggling whenever I can near a five-mile radius to her and I just sulked in the fact that no one will ever get past all the glasses and stuff . . ."

"Stuff? Is there something you _purposely _left out?" she asked dubiously.

"I got braces," I muttered. I was pretty sure she didn't hear it because she was silent for a moment and then –

"OH MY GOD, EDWARD! That is tattooed on my mind. I would never, ever forget that," she said. I know it should probably make me furious, but somehow, I was kind of glad that I would always hold a part of her pretty little head.

"Getting back to the matter at hand," I reminded.

"Sorry! That's the third or second time now."

"Well, that's okay. So, as usual, the new guy falls head over heels with the cheerleader captain, right? So that's what happened. I took my time ogling at her when she wasn't looking, and, I can't believe I'm about to say this to a girl, but every time she would turn around, I would sniff her hair just to get through the day." _Call me pathetic now!_

"Aww, that is so sweet."

"Hah, are you kidding me? When I took off the glasses and done with the braces, all the girls in school was practically throwing themselves at me. Even Tanya, she practically jumped at me. Doing stuff like batting her eyelashes at me or lightly scratching my arm every time she would just _randomly _pick the chair next to me. I mean, with the braces and all that, it was fun because I had the challenge. But when it was all gone, so was the challenge, you know? So, we went out in one date and the next day, she just told everyone that we were together. I mean, I was still a little new in school and what could I do, right? I couldn't just contradict what she tells people. I have a 97.5% chance to get beat up by her suitors and maybe even her ex-boyfriends.

"Then on my second year there, I tried out for the football team. You know, I had a really big chance that I wouldn't get in because of my body weight, it was a little lacking, but thankfully, Emmett McCarty, the team captain back then, was really considerate. He said I had the skills, and if I just ate a little more, I would be fit and right for the part. So they let me play. And third year and fourth year, I got elected team captain because Emmett went away to college. They said I got 'it', whatever it is.

"At first I got pretty scared. I mean, I couldn't live up to the leadership of Emmett, he was too good. And me, well, don't' ask."

"Well, you're doing pretty well now. I mean, that's coming from someone who doesn't know a thing about football. Plus, you were acting like a real leader and I can see everyone in your team at awe," she said softly.

We talked about a lot after the pitiful story back in my first year of high school. She would tell me all about her childhood hometown, her childhood as it is, her former friends who backstabbed the hell out of her – and I want to strangle the person responsible – and the people she knew.

Then I heard someone speaking in the background through her phone. She instinctively covered the mouthpiece and yelled back a response. When she was done, she turned to look at me apologetically.

"Dinner's ready. I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure. Oh, hey, what do you think? Do you want to join me for another ride to school?"

She blushed. _Oh my hell, she just freakin' blushed. IN FRONT OF ME. Damn. _"Yeah, sure. I'd love to."

Just when she hung up the phone and waved, my mom yelled, "Edward, dinner!" I swear to God that she was pressing her ear at my door because nobody would know that I'm done talking to someone if that weren't the case.

I got down to the kitchen and immediately loved it. The room was full of the aroma of chicken alfredo and maybe baked ziti. It was amazing and mouthwatering. Mom was setting up the table and being a gentleman – as my dad had said it score points – I offered to help. She was more than willing because she needs some finishing touches with her creation. I swear she didn't go to a culinary school but she is awesome just the same.

When dad came home, we all sat down and started eating. Halfway through the meal, my dad put down his fork and looked at me. The look he gave me was the one that would make me either nervous or embarrassed.

"Edward, I want to talk to you about something," he said in a serious voice.

"About what, dad?"

He spoke one word that completely took me by surprise but left me with a goofy grin on my face.

"Bella."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dangg. What does daddy Cullen wants to talk about Bella? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
